The Girl Who Could Stop Time
by Syanra
Summary: -15 years after The Last Olympian; Heroes of Olympus took place, but will explain what happened in later chapters - Pandora Imasha is a Demigod - well, sort of. Grover unravels the truth about his new protectee after she is nearly attacked by some Empousai. He takes her to Camp, but it is unknown if she will be safe in the only place she can be safe in.


_Chapter One: Eavesdropping isn't Always Bad_

_Pandora Imasha_

_May 16, 2024_

* * *

I sat up with a groan, holding my head. "What happened?" I asked myself, opening my eyes. I blinked a few time to adjust my vision before I glanced around my bedside. My friend, Grover Underwood, was right by me - snoring.

"Are you okay, Dear?" A silky, sweet voice asked. "You blacked out for quite a long time."

"How long?" I asked with a grimace (all that make up work was not going to be fun to do if I had been out for too long); I was in Fremont Infirmary. Fremont was some private school I was bound to get myself kicked out of. It's not easy having ADHD, dyslexia, and being the target of basically every preppy girl at this school. With my experience, it was _impossible_ to stay out of trouble.

"A few days, maybe a week," Nurse Sarna informed me. "You're lucky for your friend, Mr. Underwood. He found you within three hours. If he hadn't found you and we had found you later, you may have become malnourished and not survived. It would have been a godly disappointment - so much talent in one girl."

"Godly disappointment? I'm an atheist," I enlightened her, ignoring the fact that she didn't sound too disappointed.

Grover stirred besides me, then his eyes shot open. "Pandora!" he exclaimed with excitement, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He held me for a little while before he gently let me go. "How do you feel?"

"Like I always feel," I muttered. I wasn't sure what I meant exactly though.

"Do you know what happened before you passed out?" he asked; concern adorned his eyes.

I pursed my lips together; I wasn't sure exactly on what had happened. I remember DeeAnn, Alani, and Beeta - the cruelest girls at Fremont, probably even the whole word. They had cornered me and their legs suddenly became mismatched (one bronze and the other one_ really_ needed to be shaved), red eyes, and they had fangs tipped like daggers. I was in fear for my life, so I had thrust my arms forward in a way my mother had taught me to. After that, time stood still. Literally. I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but I did the arm thrust and a shriek, in fear at the sight of them, and everything stopped. The three had frozen.

"No," I lied, but I gave Grover a look that said _I'll tell you later._

He only nodded at me. "Is she allowed to leave the infirmary?" he asked Nurse Sarna.

Sarna examined her clipboard (which, in my head, I imagined had tic-tac-toe matches against herself. "I recommend that you escort her to her dorm, but yes, she is permitted to leave."

Grover nodded his head again and I threw my legs over the side of the bed, stretching out my arms. Once I was done, I extended my legs a little to stretch them out, delicately placing each foot on the ground. When I put all my weight into my legs, they quivered and trembled, threatening to give out.

"Careful!" Grover distressed, linking his arm around mine to steady me (it was awkward with his crutch). He trudged to my room with me and I promptly settled myself onto my bed, gathering my pillow against my face with a slightly exaggerated yawn.

"You can't sleep now, Pandora," he told me, plucking my pillow from my grasp. When I pushed my long black hair into my face, he just stroked it away so he could make sure my golden eyes were open.

"Why can't I sleep?" I groaned lazily. I re-positioned my blanket so it was up to my neck.

"First, how can you be tired after sleeping so long? Second, you need to tell me what happened."

"Those are strong reasons," I gave a long sigh and sat up. "I was attacked by DeeAnn, Beeta, and Alani… but they didn't look right. They looked like instead Bella, Edward had a kid with Jacob. Then time stopped."

"What?"

"Twilight? Horrible movies and books. Friend made me read them. Anyways, they looked like vampire-werewolf hybrids."

"_Empousai_," Grover muttered. "I'll be back!"

"Empoo what?" I asked as he left the room. I scowled and quietly stood on my feet, which I slithered into my gray slippers. I pursued him without being conspicuous by keeping a safe following distance.

I stopped when he entered the boy's bathroom. I heard a faucet running, a ding as if metal hit the ground, and then Grover saying, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and get me an audience with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron? Wasn't he that centaur that the Titan Kronos (or was it Krios?) sired? The one from the Ancient Greek mythology? (I took a class on Greek language at my mother's insistence. For some reason, Greek was more natural than English…)

"Grover?" a voice inquired. "Did a mistake happen with the Half-Blood girl?"

Half-blood? Like, Harry Potter Half-blood?

"N-no. Well, kinda. Some_ Empousai_ attacked, but she fended them off. Chiron… I don't think she's a Demigod."

"And why not, Grover?"

"Well, she should have arrived at Camp Half-Blood by now. She's fifteen - all gods are required to claim their child by the time they turn thirteen."

"That is not always the case, Grover. Hephaestus and Aphrodite didn't really stick to that when it came to Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, now did they?"

"Well, no sir, but-"

"How did you defend her from the _Empousai_?"

"I didn't."

"Then how-"

"She made time stop, Chiron."

"But… No - No god or goddess possesses the power to make time stand still."

"That's why I don't believe she's a Demigod, Chiron."

"But - that's never happened before."

"That's the scary part. That, and the prophecy. What's more is her name is Pandora."

Okay, I know my name sucks, Grover, but you don't have to complain about it while I'm eavesdropping on you.

"Bring her to Camp. Immediately."

"Right away, Chiron."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. Grover was going to take me to some camp? What if I didn't want to go? I tried to retreat before Grover opened the door, but it was in vain.

"P-Pandora! Wh-what did y-you hear?"

"O-only all of it."

"Then you know we need to leave. Now."

"Leaving so soon?" a cool voice asked from behind me.

* * *

_**A/N: This is just an idea I've had for a while. It's not my first PJO idea, but it's the first one I'm going to put up. **__**Please**__** leave a review of what you think. :D (BLOOD OF OLYMPUS NEEDS TO HURRY UP!)**_


End file.
